


Art for "For those who wait" by j7nx

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Spring Fling, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustrations for her wonderful and very first Hawaii Five-0 and Steve/Danny story. I made 3 versions, and she choose the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "For those who wait" by j7nx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j7nx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Those Who Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776354) by [j7nx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx). 



 

 


End file.
